The invention is aimed at resolving the problem that, under certain operating conditions, e.g. severe vibrations of the transmission with the parking lock disengaged, there can be contact between the locking pawl and the parking lock gear, which could lead to destruction of the parking lock system. In the previous patent application of the applicant, this problem is solved by a locking pin, which is fixed to a leaf spring, has an effect of securing the locking pawl in a form-locked manner and prevents contact between the locking pawl and the parking lock gear. With the arrangement according to the previous patent application, the spring leaf is fixed at one end to the housing, while the free, opposite end is deflected by an unlocking element located at the top of the push rod. This deflection of the leaf spring causes the unlocking of the locking pawl, whereby the locking element lies a small distance behind the free end of the leaf spring. Thus, a reduction of the displacement takes place, i.e. the unlocking element or the push rod must move a larger distance backwards than the locking element.